Naruto: A New Era
by madararulez16
Summary: It has been ten years since Naruto left with Jiraiya to train. He returned two years later and entered the Chunin Exam, easily passing it and was moved up to the rank of Chunin. After rescuing Lady Tsunade from a group of powerful rouge ninja, he was elevated to the rank of Jonin and became known in the ninja world as the Fox Sage. Much has changed, and much will change.
1. Chapter 1: Blade of Darkness

The sound of a sword hitting its mark filled the dimly lit room's air. A young man with long, flowing, jagged black hair glided down onto the floor and sheathed his sword. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Is that everything?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru, who had been watching the whole thing, looked from Sasuke to the huge snake that now lay dead behind Sasuke. He then thought to himself: "To think he finished it all without a scratch... They called me a genius, but compared to him... Heh heh... Just a little longer... A little more patience, and he's mine."

Sasuke stared off into space for a moment, thinking, and then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Competition

"Water Style: Four Shark Shower!"

Kisame Hoshigaki, the shark-like ninja, slammed his hand down into a puddle and it began to bubble and soon formed four shark composed entirely out of water that instantly locked onto the target: Itachi Uchiha, the traitor. Itachi then gathered multiple explosive Kumasi in his hand and flung them at the coming sharks; they exploded on contact. Kisame smirked as the droplets of water left from the sharks began to morph into sharks themselves. The tiny, countless sharks continued towards Itachi.

"As good as you are, even you can't dodge all of these..." Kisame boasted before rushing towards Itachi.

One of the tiny sharks made contact with Itachi, slashing through his Akatsuki robe. Kisame then brought down his bulky sword down on Itachi, who turned into a hundred crows on contact.

"I stand corrected." Kisame said regretfully.

The crows began to reform into Itachi's body when Kisame spun around and swung his sword which Itachi blocked with a kumasi, but he was sent flying back from the force of the blow. The two criminals clashed their weapons together until they came to a stalemate.

"I always wanted to go head to head with you like this." Kisame stated gleefully.

Suddenly, Kisame's sword, Sharkskin, began to wiggle until it broke through its bandages, revealing the sharp scales beneath. Itachi ended the stalemate by jumping a distance away from his opponent.

"Even Sharkskin us happy. Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Kisame held up his hand and another water shark, larger this time, appeared and targeted Itachi.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire formed in front of Itachi and shot towards Kisame. The two Jutsu met in an explosion of steam and mist that spread throughout the surrounding area. After a moment or two, Itachi appeared behind Kisame and put a kumasi against his neck.

"It's over." Itachi declared.

"With the Sharingan, you're able to find my faint shadow from behind and attack, even in the mist... Impressive," Kisame began,"Is what I'd normally say."

Kisame's body abruptly turned into water and puddles on the ground.

"So you saw through me and used a water clone, huh...?" Itachi asked.

Kisame then reformed behind Itachi, placing his sword right above Itachi's shoulder.

"It's been a long time since I've had to do this..." Kisame said, obviously preparing for something big.

Itachi's Sharingan suddenly mutated into his hurricane-shaped Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Heh... So happy to see you using that visual jutsu. Never thought you'd be serious enough to use Amaterasu like that. Too bad that visual jutsu uses up too much chakra. Won't that dash your hopes when going up against Sasuke after this? Why don't we call it a day?," Kisame withdrew his sword from its place above Itachi's shoulder,"Just seeing you like this is satisfying enough for me."

Then Itachi closed his eyes and thought to himself: "I didn't want to fight you like this." Itachi then allowed a tiny bit of his Mangekyo's power to wash over Kisame. A bead of sweat formed on Kisame's face.

"Look at you go... Can't remember the last time I sweated this much." Kisame said shakily.

"I want to fight Sasuke one on one. Do me a favor and keep everyone else out of it."

"Fair enough. But still... It's a little sad parting with you like this, after all we've been through together."

Far above Itachi and Kisame stood a man in an Akatsuki cloak with a mask on perched on one of the tree branches. One eye was exposed, and that eye carried the Sharingan. The masked man watched Itachi intently.


	3. Chapter 3: Living a Dream

The doorbell rang and rang and rang, over and over again.

"I think he's waiting for you, Hinata."

"I-I know, Neji."

Hinata Hyuga stepped out of her room and into the hallway; she had blossomed. Her once straight and bland black hair now curled at the ends and flowed with every step she took. Her features had become angular and defined. Today, she wore a long black silk dress with a usual pair of black ninja sandals. She went to the door and pulled it open, revealing a matured Naruto Uzumaki. He still retained the same spiky blonde hair and whiskers but his blue eyes had become deep and full of understanding and meaning. His body had become quite toned. He wore a Jonin jacket over his normal orange and black clothes.

"Well, that took you long enough. I started to think you had died or something, 'ya know?" Naruto said in a voice that didn't match his body.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Hinata replied shyly.

"It's fine. Let's go!"

"Umm...alright..."

The two of them started making their way towards the Hidden Leaf Gate. Naruto was a few steps ahead of Hinata, and Hinata was keeping her eyes on the ground beneath her.

"So...umm...where are we going, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Oh? You'll see!" Naruto answered with a wink.

"Ohh...umm...uhh...okay."

Naruto abruptly stopped walking and bent his back forward enough for someone to climb onto and then pointed his thumb towards his back.

"Hop on!" He invited.

Hinata began to blush and then scanned her surroundings to see who was watching.

"Don't worry. No one cares. It's not that big of a deal. It's just like...a piggy-back ride!" Naruto encouraged.

"Oh...okay." Hinata said as she climbed onto Naruto's back. She gasped when Naruto grabbed and held on to her legs.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

...

Naruto, with Hinata, still on his back, walked down a forest path that was only about fifteen miles from the Leaf Village.

"Are we almost there, Naruto?"

"Yep. Almost there."

Hinata looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto...you've really grown up."

"Uhh...whataya mean? Where's that coming from?" Naruto asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I mean...who would've guessed that the #1 Knucklehead Ninja would grow up to be known and revered as the powerful Fox Sage?"

"Is that a complement or...?" Naruto quizzed, still confused.

Hinata giggled and blushed again.

"Oh Naruto...it's a complement."

"Okay! Well...uhh...thanks!"

"You're very welcome."

Hinata continued to smile down at Naruto. She couldn't help but wonder just her crush-of-a-lifetime, who has never really noticed her, suddenly wants to spend a whole day with her.

"We're here!" Naruto declared, breaking the silence.

Hinata looked up and saw a huge clearing in the forest that was alive with beautiful multicolored wildflowers and towering trees and tall grass that swayed from side-to-side with the gentle breeze. She then climbed down off of Naruto's back and stood in awe.

"This is my favorite place to come and think. It's so pretty and peaceful and relaxing, 'ya know?" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Hinata replied," It really is."

"There's something I wanted to give you...and tell you." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Wha-What is it?"

By this time, they were both blushing. Naruto took a few steps back and placed his palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu."

When the smoke cleared, Gamariki, the light green, purple-eyed, yellow-patterned, makeup-wearing road with a red violet bow on his back was there holding a huge bouquet of Baby's Breath, Bachelor Buttons, Blanket Flower, and many others. Hinata's mouth began to widen in amazement.

"They're beau-" She was cut off by Gamariki.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady!" Gamariki squealed with his abnormally high-pitched voice.

"Umm...hi?"

"Here's the flowers that I picked out because Naruto has absolutely no taste I'm the fiber things in life. You know, you'd do better by rejecting him. He is-"

"Shut it, Gamariki, and get outta here!" Naruto screamed, nailing him right on top of the head with his fist, releasing the jutsu. Gamariki disappeared in another cloud of white smoke.

"Sorry about Gamariki, He really is a spaz," Naruto apologized,"So...do you like the flowers? I picked them all from this place."

"It's okay. And I absolutely love them, Naruto. They're so beautiful...but...why did you do this for me?"

Naruto grew an embarrassed grin on his face and started rubbing the back of his head.

"That's...actually...what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh...umm...well...what is it?"

"Well...you see...I...uhh-"

"Aww. Isn't this cute? Two little love birds. I hope you don't mind if a hungry shark joins you."

"What the-"

Naruto and Hinata's hearts jumped and they turned and saw the Akatsuki member known as Kisame Hoshigaki was slowly walking towards them.

"You! You're the guy that's always with Itachi!" Naruto said, his expression changing to angry and battle-ready.

"Hmph. Is that the only reason you remember me. That hurts."

"Akatsuki!," Hinata screamed before activating her Byakugan and running towards Kisame,"I won't let you touch Naruto!"

"Heh heh." Kisame chuckled.

"No, Hinata, don't!" Naruto warned.

Auras of chakra formed on Hinata's palms in the shapes of lions as she approached the enemy.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" She shouted and plunged her hands forward, striking Kisame in the core and sending a shock wave out from behind him.

"There. Done." Hinata said.

"Not quite."

Kisame's body turned to water.

"A water clone?!" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kisame's sword came under Hinata's arm and caught her armpit and Kisame brought her up into the air and slammed her down on the ground on his other side.

"Disappointing. Huh-"

In a flash, Naruto was between Hinata and Kisame, ready to fight.

"Keep your filthy hands...off of her!" Naruto commanded.

Kisame jumped back and brought his broadsword out in front of him and smiled, revealing his sharp, razor-like teeth.

"It looks like you've grown up a little bit, Nine-Tails Brat. But...do you really think you stand a chance against my blade, Sharkskin?"

Naruto grinned mischievously and got down on one knee, against placing his palm on the ground.

"Yeah, I do, actually," Naruto boasted,"With this! Ninja Tool Summoning: Toad Blade!"

The smoke cleared once more, this time revealing Naruto holding a sword of his own. A shorter sword with a tan-colored hilt with crimson markings up and down it.

"Hmm? You intend to take me on with that little thing?!"

"Looks can be deceiving!" Naruto said as he charged towards Kisame.

The two ninja met in a fury of sword attacks. Kisame swept for Naruto's feet but his target jumped into the air and then Kisame turned around just in time to see a Shadow Clone of Naruto running towards him with a Rasengan.

"Clever, but, not clever enough!" Kisame snickered.

Naruto glanced to his right and saw a water clone of Kisame preparing a jutsu of his own.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" The water clone exclaimed.

"You think I'm not smart enough to have a Plan B?!" Naruto asked sarcastically.

All of the sudden, another Shadow Clone of Naruto launched itself towards Kisame's water clone with a Rasengan ready, just like the other Shadow Clone. The two clones' jutsu met and then exploded with the sound of a storm at sea and the two clones vanished.

"No!" The real Kisame grunted.

As the remaining Shadow Clone neared him, Kisame brought up Sharkskin in defense. The Rasengan hit Sharkskin and Kisame held up for a moment until he was pushed back by the jutsu's sheer force. Before he could recover, Kisame was hit by the blunt side of the real Naruto's Toad Blade and forced even further back.

"Aargh! You little..." Kisame mumbled.

"Now's my chance!" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto released the Toad Blade. sending it away in a poof of white smoke. He then raced towards Kisame as fast as he could, but, inside his mind, he spoke to the Nine-Tailed Fox: "Give me some extra power...now!" He commanded.

Warm power pumped through Naruto, elongating his nails, darkening his whiskers, and turning his eyes red. In his mind, he concentrated on the Leaf symbol and chakra began to form a blue orb in his right hand that quickly turned crimson.

"Nine-Tailed Rasengan!" He screamed as he connected the crimson orb and Kisame's stomach.

"No!" Kisame managed to say.

The crimson orb of power exploded and sent Kisame flying back and crashing into a tree trunk. Naruto then allowed the Nine-Tails' power to dissipate; his eyes then caught sight of another shadowy figure.

"You truly have grown, Naruto. I see that you have become a Jonin. Impressive. I never would have thought you had what it takes."

"...You."

The shadowy figure stepped out into the sunlight, revealing himself to be Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto addressed him," What are you two doing this close to the Leaf Village? Did you come to capture me?"

Kisame coughed and managed to get to his feet.

"Itachi...don't underestimate him." Kisame told his partner.

"I have no intention of fighting him." Itachi replied.

"Heh, because you know you can't beat me now, right?" Naruto quizzed.

A slight smile formed on Itachi's face.

"No. That's not it. I just came to tell you something."

"And what is that?"

Itachi looked at Naruto with fulfillment and gratitude in his eyes.

"You now have the power to save your friend, my brother, from the darkness."

"Thanks! And now, since you've brought that up, I'm going to capture you so I can see Sasuke again!"

"I don't think so."

"What?!"

"Tsukoyomi."

As soon as Naruto met Itachi's gaze, he came under the Uchiha's powerful genjutsu and collapsed.

"Kisame...let's go."

"Aw, alright."


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

Sasuke Uchiha walked alone through a field, a lush green field with a stream running along its side.

"Who goes there? Show yourself..." Sasuke inquired.

"Uh-oh. We've been spotted, Deidara." An unknown but silly voice said.

"Hehe... Nice work, noticing us." Another voice responded.

Suddenly, two men, both in Akatsuki cloaks, one in an orange mask, appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Hello." The masked Akatsuki with the silly voice said.

"Those robes..." Sasuke murmured.

"I'm Tobi. I'm new here. Go easy on me. Oh, and this is my senior..." The masked Akatsuki said before he was cut off.

"Shut up, Tobi. Just be quiet a bit." The other, blonde, Akatsuki interrupted.

"Yessir."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha...huh." The blonde said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan, eh...? He really is Itachi's little brother. You're just blessed with good genes...so quit acting so smug!"

"Why you..." Sasuke said, grabbing his sword and bringing it out, pointing it at Deidara and Tobi.

"Heh! Hey, Tobi! Check out that glare! This guy will be worth playing with, hmmm!?"

"Oh man, we'll have to apologize to Itachi later."

"You two are going to tell me about Itachi." Sasuke demanded.

"Sure. If you win, we'll tell you whatever you want. Hmmm."

Sasuke brought his sword up beside him and ran towards Deidara and Tobi.

"Tobi!"

"Right!"

Tobi darted to the right and then started running diagonally towards Sasuke.

"Minefield Jutsu!"

As Tobi made a handling, the ground around Sasuke started bulging upwards and finally exploded. Sasuke jumped up into the air, evading the explosions.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed.

Fire, small at first when it exited Sasuke's mouth, then it grew larger and larger the closer it got to Tobi.

"Oh no!" Tobi shouted.

Tobi began running diagonally again, evading the encroaching flames. Sasuke continued to release the fire, getting closer with every second.

"Deidara! Do something!" Tobi pleaded.

"Already on it!" Deidara retorted.

Deidara opened up his palm and the disgusting looking mouth on it spat out a ball of clay that quickly morphed into a giant bird that soared towards Sasuke.

"What the-" Sasuke said.

The bird buried its beak into Sasuke's torso and started making a drilling motion, pushing Sasuke higher and higher into the sky.

"Uugh! So it's you..." Sasuke mumbled.

The bird finally exploded, leaving Sasuke to free fall toward the land beneath him.

"Get to it, Tobi!"

"Alright, senpai!"

Tobi disappeared and then the ground began bulging upwards on the ground around where Sasuke would land.

"Minefield Great Plain Jutsu!"

When Sasuke neared the ground, half of Tobi's body popped up out of the ground.

"All set!," Tobi attempted to pull himself up out of the ground but failed,"Oh boy..." He yelped.

The ground exploded as soon as Sasuke's body made contact with it. The explosion sent Tobi flying with his robe on fire.

"Get up, Tobi." Deidara commanded.

"Yessir..." Tobi said as he got up, patting out the fire on his robe.

"Looks like this Uchiha kid can't live up to his name, hmm." Deidara snickered.

"Why don't you shut up...and allow me to show you my darkness?" Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the field.

"Hmm...?"

As the smoke and dust cleared, a demonic-looking, purple, horned aura with a malevolent grin and a bow in its left hand appeared, surrounding Sasuke.

"That's..." Deidara said, him and Tobi both backing up.

"That's right," Sasuke began,"This is the Susano'o. The most powerful form of the Sharingan...and...your doom, if you do not tell me where Itachi is...right now."

Deidara grinned deviously before his and Tobi's bodies begin to melt into clay.

"Sorry...but...we don't know anything. We just wanted to play around." Deidara replied.

"How dare you!" Sasuke growled, gritting his teeth.

"I can't wait until we meet again, Sasuke." Tobi declared playfully.

The two clones then completely turned to clay. Sasuke stood there for a moment, released the Susano'o, and then left the field, more determined now than ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings

"Naruto...Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki slowly opened his eyes to see Kakashi Hatake, once his teacher, sitting over him.

"Naruto! Are you awake?"

Naruto slowly raised himself up and looked over at Kakashi while rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm...Kakashi Sensei...what are you doing here?"

"You and Hinata have been missing for eight hours. Lady Tsunade sent us to find you two."

Naruto's eyes popped open when he heard Hinata's name.

"Hinata?! Where is she?!"

"She's over there with Yamato and a medical ninja."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her.

"Naruto! You shouldn't move around so much! You just got out of the Tsukoyomi!"

"I'm fine, Kakashi Sensei!," Naruto quickly said back,"Hinata! Are you okay?!"

Hinata didn't respond.

"She's stable. She should wake up any time." The medical ninja told him.

"How did she get hurt so bad! That Akatsuki guy didn't hit her that hard." Naruto asked.

"You forget, Naruto, you have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of you. It takes a lot more to hurt you than other people." Yamato told him.

"Not only that. All of the weapons wielded by the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist are a lot more powerful than normal weapons." Kakashi added.

"Wait. How did you know that it was that sword-using shark guy that did this to her?"

"There are minor scrapes on her side and chakra is leaking out of them. That is evidence that the weapon used was Samehada." the medical ninja answered.

"It's more commonly known as Sharkskin." Kakashi added again.

"Oh. Alright," Naruto replied before noticing his surroundings and looking up at the moon,"What time is it?"

"Eight ten." Yamato quickly answered.

"I was out for that long?!"

"Yes."

"Welp. We best be heading back for the village now." Kakashi said.

"Right!"

"Yamato, will you carry the girl?" The medical ninja asked.

"Su-"

"No! I'll do it!" Naruto interjected.

"Umm...alright?"

Naruto slowly and carefully picked up Hinata and held her in his arms. The group then started on their way back to the Leaf Village; Naruto held Hinata tightly up against himself and watched her slow breathing the whole time.

...

Something didn't seem familiar. Hinata knew she was lying on a mattress but it wasn't hers. It certainly wasn't as comfortable as hers. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over her, watching her carefully.

"...You're awake!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto! Wh-Where am I?!"

"I brought you to my house! That shark freak knocked you out, a medical ninja helped you out, and I brought you here!"

"Uhh...umm..."

Naruto suddenly embraced Hinata and squeezed her up against himself. Hinata's face turned fifty shades of red.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that you're finally awake! Hinata...I think I...well...what I was going to tell you earlier was that...I think...I lo-lov-"

The two's lips abruptly met in an explosion of passion. They didn't know or realize what they were doing. They only knew that they needed it. Heat waves shot from Hinata's heart to every nerve in her body, giving her more courage than she had ever had. Naruto jerked. She felt his breath stop, and something deep inside her bloomed, making her bold. Hinata eased her hands down his rock-hard abs, pulled off his Jonin jacket and orange and black cover-up, and continued down to his bulging erection and she cupped him through his pants.

"I want all of you," She whispered in a voice she nearly didn't recognize as her own,"Everything you've got to give me."

"Wider," he murmured, pushing her thighs apart.

He moved his hands up her, slowly taking off her dress and removing her bra and panties expertly. The secrets of her femininity lay bare in front of him, the sweet scent of her arousal filled his head. He rubbed one finger down the center of her, circling the exposed bead, then plunging into her glistening moistness. She arched against him, reaching for him.

"I want to touch you."

He moved slightly to grant her access, and her hands slipped around him, adoring him with her touch. Hinata rocked beneath him, sensing his reticence. Even in the midst of his need, she felt the tenderness in his restraint, and it brought tears to her eyes. But the sensation of his fullness rubbing inside was like a hot wire against her nerve ends. He would give her what she needed. She was sure of it. The certainty gave her the freedom to take.

"Oh, my God." He muttered hoarsely.

She kissed him, an open mouthed invitation that he took. Every movement was pulling at her, dragging her closer. Every shift gave a breathtaking hint of mindless ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. She shuddered and clutched his shoulders for strength, losing herself with each thrust of his tongue and each pumping caress from his manhood. He mastered her mouth and her body until she was weeping with it. He murmured brokenly, and her arousal gushed through her like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took her past the point of return. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, changing her, making her indelibly his. Distantly, Naruto heard her cries, and they touched him as nothing ever had. He felt the first rush and jerked. His blood roared through his veins like wildfire, burning and stinging. He buried his face in her shoulder and muffed his shout. Then, surrendering to the first, longest, hottest release of his life, he joined Hinata in a world where he had never been.

The light from Naruto Uzumaki's room finally went out.

"Aheheha! He's finally become a man!," A perverted voice said,"I'm so proud of him!"

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, put away his telescope and his eyes grew huge and boiled over with tears.

"Uugh! Can we please go now?! I feel so...dirty!" Yamato pleaded, embarrassed.

"Well, it is over now, Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi stated.

Jiraiya sighed.

"...Fine. But! Yamato! You truly do not know how to appreciate the art that is...love!"

"Yeah...whatever. You appreciate it too much."


	6. Chapter 6: God of the Rain

"Thanks for the ride, Deidara!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, hmmm."

As soon as Tobi's foot touched the ground, it began to rain. It would be considered an omen if they weren't in the Rain Village.

...

The rain continued to beat down.

"...Pain... He's here."

A man and a woman, the man with bright orange hair, and the woman with beautiful blue hair, turned to greet Tobi, but something was different about him. He had an aura of evil about him.

"And Sasuke...?" The man, Pain, asked.

"He looked well," Tobi started in a dark voice,"He had ample control over the power of the Sharingan. The time is ripe. The Hidden Leaf Village should also start to act soon."

"What about the Nine Tails?"

"Take him down with Konan," Tobi said, pointing to the blue-haired woman,"Do not fail."

"Understood."

"Be on your guard, just in case. Naruto Uzumaki...he's no longer just a boy. And now he has rather considerable jutsu, as well as many comrades. It won't be easy."

"It's useless telling us to fear our target," Konan interjected,"Pain has never lost."

"Heh heh... Well, that's true."


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

The morning light shone through the windows in Naruto's apartment, awakening Hinata. As her beautiful lavender eyes opened, she saw that she was lying on Naruto's firm chest. She smiled. She now knew that she never be the same again. Naruto had completed her. She raised her arm up and quickly yanked one of his whiskers. He awoke with a scream.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Heh heh," Hinata giggled playfully,"To wake you up."

The two of them stared deep into each other's eyes for the longest before Naruto gently kissed Hinata's lips.

"I don't think I've ever had sleep as good as I did last night." Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata inquired.

"I usually toss and turn but I didn't. I think you've changed me."

"I know you've changed me, Naruto." Hinata returned boldly.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Both Naruto and Hinata jumped.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

The knocking continued.

"I'll get it. Don't worry." Naruto told Hinata.

"Oh. I'm not." Hinata replied with a grin.

Naruto slipped on his boxers and went to the door and barely opened it. Sai was standing there.

"Umm...hello." Sai said, seeing Naruto's almost naked body.

"What is it?"

"Umm," Sai started blushing,"Lady Tsunade sent me to get you."

"Why?," Naruto asked before noticing that Sai was staring at him,"And what are you stating at?"

Sai, who had been intrigued by Naruto's matured body, finally responded.

"Oh! Umm...nothing. She sent me because we have a new mission."

"Gotcha! Be there in a split second!"

"Alri-"

Naruto slammed the door shut.

"So, you're leaving now?" Hinata asked, suddenly saddened.

"Yes...but...I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said as he brought Hinata up to him, caressing and kissing her passionately.

...

"What?! Sasuke?!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the Hokage's Mansion.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato had all been summoned to Tsunade's office. Naruto had already slammed his fists down onto Tsunade's desk.

"Ten years later...and you've even become a Jonin...and you still turn into a child when someone mentions Sasuke's name..." Tsunade said, running her hands through her hair to relax herself.

"Where is he?!"

"Ask the Anbu over there. He's the one that tracked him down."

Naruto turned to the Anbu Black-Op to the right of Tsunade's desk. He wore a white cloak and his mask was that of a lion; he was obviously the Anbu's current leader.

"So, Anbu, where is he?"

"I saw Sasuke Uchiha engage two Akatsuki members. Afterwards, he took a left when he neared the Desert of Wind. When I attempted to pursue, traps blocked my path. Don't worry, I have already deactivated all that would obstruct you. I have no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru's hideout lies on that path."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his heart turned hard out of determination. He started out the door.

"Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato...let's go."

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed after him.

Naruto started to ignore her but he didn't. He turned to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to understand something!"

"And that is?"

"That I am the Hokage and you are a Jonin! Yes, you have come far but until you're sitting at this desk...you still have people that you have to answer to!"

Naruto clenched his fists and stared Tsunade in the eyes. He finally relaxed.

"Fine. Whatever." He said.

Yamato began talking to himself inside his mind: "Sheesh. The kid puts on that jacket, gets him some, and now he thinks he rules the world."

"Now...Naruto...Sakura." Tsunade said after she had calmed down.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"...Ma'am?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade crossed her hands and sighed.

"I have been put under too much pressure by the other Kage. They don't want to have another threat like Itachi roaming around freely. So...this time...if you can't bring Sasuke back...I am ordering you, as Hokage, to...kill him."

Tsunade's words hit Naruto like a wrecking ball and broke Sakura's heart.


End file.
